


Don't trust the family.

by Keeperweeper



Series: Omega Jason Todd week 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dry Sex, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nipple Torture, Omega Jason Todd, Painful Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeperweeper/pseuds/Keeperweeper
Summary: Day 2 - Pretending to be a different dynamic | Forced/Surprise heat/Sex pollen | PregnancyJason really should have divulged the fact that he was actually not a beta but rather an omega.It really would have saved him a lot of anguish.Blood is thicker than water after all.





	Don't trust the family.

**Author's Note:**

> **This ones really fucked, so please read the tags carfully and decide if you're ok with reading this!!!**
> 
> Set in a timeline where Jason and the Batfam are on relatively good terms.  
> Jason's still with Roy and Kory.  
> And Bruce is also not a complete dickhead to his family.
> 
> I had so much fun writing this one! It's a lot more risqué that's for sure >:3
> 
> Tried out a different writing style thingy, don't know if it worked or not? Feel like its a little distracting oops?

It was supposed to be a simple retrieval of an escaped Arkham inmate. Easy, fly in punch them in the face then deliver them back to their nice padded cell. Of course that's not what happened, but a man could dream couldn't he?

The escapee in question was Poison Ivy who managed to go undetected for a couple of weeks before the Bats caught wind of her activity.

They didn't actually need Jason's help, Batman, Nightwing and Red Robin were more than enough to take out someone like Ivy. Rumour had it though that Ivy was creating some kind of pheromone that made Alphas go feral. So to be safe Tim suggested bringing Jason along as back up, just in case the three Alphas became compromised. Seeing the obvious olive branch for what it was Jason reluctantly accepted. 

After all Jason was someone who would be immune to any strange pheromones on account of being a Beta. So if anything happened Jason could just swoop in and knock everyone out. Easy right?

Except for the horribly flawed part where Jason was most definitely _not_ a Beta. Rather an omega who just so happens to be pretending to be a Beta. Scent blocking patches along with heat blockers really did the trick apparently since not even the "worlds greatest detective" noticed his "beta son" reacting to scent cues betas _weren't supposed_ to be able to pick up on.

Out of pride but more likely some misplaced shame, he'd never divulged his true status to anyone besides Roy, Kory and Talia. Roy because he was a fellow omega and sympathy heats are a little hard to explain away when you're supposed to be a beta. Kory because well, her species didn't have secondary genders like humans did so there was no fear of judgement. Lastly Talia because, it would have been pretty impossible to hide it considering she was there when he presented.

Pre-death, Jason had never fully presented. Most likely due to high levels of stress mixed with malnourishment keeping him from presenting. It kinda just stuck in everyone's mind that 'oh he's probably just a beta'.

Post-death, fresh out the Lazarus pit Jason was hit full force with his first heat along with a few other _additions_. Talia was about as freaked out as Jason was. Giving him a super brief explanation of what happened before high tailing it out of there. Leaving Jason to feverishly pleasure himself for hours before passing out from exhaustion.

Beyond those few interactions he'd pretty much tried to bury the fact he was now an omega. God forbid he ever brought that fact up with Bruce or any of the other Batfamily. He couldn't imagine trying to explain "yeh you know how I was supposedly a beta? Well good news after dying then getting my ass tossed into the pit I've suddenly become an omega, wacky ain't it?" Yeh no that would just be another mark up on the "Wow Jason is really fucked up huh?" board that he was positive Bruce kept hidden somewhere in the manor.

So rather selfishly he'd kept his omega status to himself, reasoning that B, RR and N would be able to down ivy before anything happened and if something did go awry he could just incapacitate the three of them. What a truly horrible misjudge of his own abilities that was.

Not to mention the one stipulation Batman absolutely had for Jason. No guns. Of course. God forbid he try to defend himself with the weapon he's most adept at? He had to borrow one of Tim's old utility belts, just another mark on the, _holy fuck we are all idiots huh?_ List.

Ivy was hold up in some dilapidated greenhouse on the edge of the city, how they didn't catch her sooner would forever boggle Jason's mind, _worlds greatest detective my ass._

The plan from there was for RR and B to go in through the skylight, _Jason was starting to think Bruce had a fetish for smashing through those_. While he and N circle round from the back. Ivy didn't appear to have any hired help so it should be simple. But alas no. 

Somehow Ivy had caught wind of their arrival, _he_ _suspected a loose lipped house plant to be the culprit._ Ivy had rigged the entire sprinkler system to activate upon arrival, leaving RR and B no chance to evade. Luminescent orange liquid coated the two Alphas, Jason got a whiff of an acrid stench, before his helmets filtration systems kicked in.

_Unknown pheromones detected._

The built in computer in his helmet chimed unhelpfully.

He and N quickly managed to shut off the sprinkler system, not that it really mattered at that point. He could already see B's and RR's composure slipping, growling and grunting at each other in clear aggravation. From the way N looked they were probably giving off some nasty Alpha pheromones as well. Thank god for full cover head gear.

His and N's mission now became subdue the snarling alphas before anything worse happens. Oh right that was supposed to be his job, cause he's the beta? Screaming at himself internally he approached the two feral Alphas, he tried to be placating, but every move he made only seemed to agitate the Alphas further. Like a complete dumbass he tried offering his neck in submission.

Tim the absolute shit had taken the opportunity to lunge at Jason. No doubt he had serious maiming intent, however Jason's quick reflexes kicked in and he managed to avoid most of the attack. Though Tim did manage to violently rip one of his scent blocking patches along with the skin around it.

Everyone seemed to freeze even Jason, loud internal screaming reverberated in his skull. All hell broke loose when Tim scented the air. The excited and confused purr of "Omega" slithering from his lips. Tim had taken Jason's continued lack of response as invitation, and plastered himself against Jason's chest. Jason had quickly snapped to his senses, but it seemed Tim had regained some of his own. As when Tim had been knocked away he had taken Jason's utility belt with him. Activating the built in self destruct sequence leaving Jason all but defenceless.

He vowed to fucking murder the replacement for this! Bruce thankfully seemed to still be in shock or maybe he just hadn't smelt his omega scent yet either way he backed his way towards the exit. Tim decided that he was going to go feral again and started stalking towards Jason, he fucking growled at Bruce when he approached. Bruce just about threw Tim halfway across the room for that, to his dismay he realized he was now Bruce's new target.

Tim had bolted back toward Jason, throwing himself onto Bruce. That had knocked the both of them to the ground, Tim atop Bruce hissing angrily.

Pack hierarchy should have dictated that Bruce got first dibs, but he guessed Ivy's juice was fucking with their natural pack instincts as well. Tim all but tried to claw Bruce's face off and like a fucking idiot Dick intervened, restrained Tim, but also compromised himself in the process.

Jason decided then and there was the time to nope the fuck outta there, being groped by Tim was bad enough. Having both Bruce and Dick posturing over eachother for their right to mate him was something he could definitely live without, _thank you very much._

He'd deal with this shit later, he activated the silent distress beacon all bats were supposed to wear. Hoping to all nonexistent gods that either Steph or Cass showed up, the only two actual betas currently in their pack. Loud crashing and growling echoed behind him, he felt the uncomfortable feeling of his hackles rising, then the distinctive sound of trailing footsteps mirrored his own. 

\-----

' _Fuck fuck fuck!'_

He barely had time to duck behind some trash in an alleyway before the telltale crunch of gravel under foot hit his ears. He silently prayed that the stench of the trash would at least somewhat mask his scent. All his extra scent blockers had been unfortunately destroyed with the rest of his gear.

  
" _Jaybird_ ~" Jason gave a whole body shudder at the sound of Dick's sultry sweet voice. He barely managed to stifle the whimper that tries to force its way from his lips. The approaching footsteps grated on his ears, loud and uncoordinated, sounding more like a shambling drunkard than the graceful acrobat Dick was supposed to be.

If there had been any doubt that Nightwing was still in control of himself it had died the moment he could hear the other vigilante approach. Everyone trained by the Bat had the importance of remaining undetected drilled into their heads enough times to never let something as mundane as gravel hinder their ability to stay undetected, especially when tailing a target.

Jason silently tapped the side of his helmet, prompting it to run diagnostics.

_'67% filtration effectiveness remaining.'_

_'High levels of Alpha mating pheromones detected.'_

_'Unknown pheromones detected.'_

_'Immediate evacuation recommended.'_

Jason had to fight back the urge to role his eyes and yell ' _no shit_ ' at his own stupid helmet that he had stupidly programmed. He was thankful that he at least had some functionality left in his filters, the overwhelmingly alluring alphas scents would have completely fucked over his stupid omega brain otherwise. Mixed with whatever the hell Ivy had doused them in earlier and he was sure he'd be bent over taking some alphas knot by now.

" _Where are you littlewing?_ " A series of sniffs echo throughout the alleyway. " _I can smell you littlewing just come out and make this easier for the both of us_!" Dread claws it's way up his spine, _like fuck he was doing that!_ Jason was not going to let his god damned shitty older brother fuck him in a dirty alley. Just about as soon as he's done thinking that Dicks imposing shadow looms over his prone form.

_'Shit'_

_"You smell so fucking good littlewing! I really just want to mark you up so I can keep you all to myself"_ The grin plastered to Dicks face is two steps away from feral, paired with the obscenely large bulge at his crotch paints a fairly horrifying picture for Jason. Also not helping is Dicks proximity brings a fresh wave of alpha rut stink with him. Jason's depleting filtration system can't stop the barest hint of Dicks scent from leaking through.

Dicks scent had always reminded Jason of a rainy spring day with undertones of some undefined sweetness only found in candy stores. Now it was like a thunderstorm heavy with the sharp smell of electricity and arousal.

Slowly as he can, Jason backs further into the little trash hole he's wedged himself into. Trying to make himself seem small and submissive. With his weapons gone the odds of him over powering a hormone ridden Alpha were not looking good, especially since Bruce or Tim could show up at any moment.

" _Come out of there Jay so I can take care of you!"_ It sounds more like a threat than the comfort Jason thinks dick is trying to provide. He minutely shakes his head in refusal. The grin on Dicks face ticks downwards infinitesimally, the rumbles of a growl building in his throat.

"Jay... I'm going to give you till the count of three to come here, or I'm dragging you out kicking and screaming" The sharp glint of teeth reveal the true predator behind Dicks falsetto of warmth. He got the distinct impression that Dick was playing with him more than actually trying to give him options. Like a cat playing with its food before ripping it's throat out.

"1..."

Quick he's gotta think of something! He's not some weak civilian he's the god damned red hood! Dick definitely cannot be reasoned with in this state...

"2..."

...he's got his mind dead set on knotting the nearest omega. Well if he wants an omega he might as well act the part...

"3-" Jason cuts him off with a loud keening cry, Dicks head cocks sharply at the sound answering with a weird chuffing noise. Jason felt his face redden thinking about how ridiculous this must look to outsiders - two grown men making animal noises at each other in a trash laden alleyway. It was eerie how fast Dicks demeanour changed from dangerous predator waiting to strike, to attentive alpha. _What the actual hell did Ivy drug them with?_

Ok this was good he could definitely work with this, play up the distressed omega bit long enough to catch Nightwing off guard... Jason raised his hands slowly palms facing towards the horny alpha, slowly he stood up. All while Dick growled lowly, shifting restlessly. Jason let out another whine, Dick answered in kind by roughly grabbing Jason by both wrists and pinning him against the wall.

Jason stayed calm, hoping his distress carried along his scent. Dick snuffled at Jason's neck trying to locate his newly exposed scent glands. The feeling of Dick's cold nose nuzzling across his skin was oddly intimate. He realizes that he's never actually had a proper scenting from one of his packmates before. The realization made him feel cold, a part of him buried deep down crying out at the loss. Some of his distress must have leaked through, evident by Dick rubbing the side of his face all over Jason's helmet and neck. Undoubtedly trying to coat him in soothing alpha pheromones that he could only faintly pick up on. 

Jason had the urge to rip off his helmet so he could drown himself in his packmates calming scent. To his dismay he realizes he's definitely been compromised despite his precautions. Wanting to get absolutely _wrecked_ by Dick's cock probably wasn't something an uncompromised person would be thinking about right?

Adding to his dismay is Dick beginning to nibble and lick at his scent gland. Which _holy fuck! Felt **really** good_. "Jay you taste so good!" Dick mouthed against his neck. "Why didn't you tell me you're an omega, we could have been doing this sooner." The implied want from Dick's statement makes something swell with desire deep inside himself. The thought of belonging and being excepted by his packmates makes his insides scream in want. 

"I'll fuck you really good Jay, fill you with my pups." Jason's heart sinks at Dick's words. Snapping him out of his daze. No he definitely didn't want kids with Dick. That was about the furthest thing he wants actually. Thank god for his helmet otherwise Dick could see his mortified expression. He decides enough is enough, quickly kneeing Dick in his namesake. The angry shriek that erupts from the alpha makes Jason smile wickedly.

"Serves you right, bastard." He turns to run again, but guess tonight's just 'become a dumbass night' because Dick pounces on him slamming him into the wall.

"Not quite, Jay." Dick drawls cheekily, the fucker had played pretend! In all of Jason's infinite wisdom he'd somehow forgotten that all bats wear cups. Jason thrashes in Dicks unrelenting grip, Dick manages to undo Jason's belt using it to restrain Jason's hands. Now all but free to explore Dick takes the opportunity to undo Jason's kevlar vest, reaching inside to tease at Jason's nipples. The bastard laughs when he feels the metal bars pierced in each nipple. Roughly tugging on them. Jason hisses at the sensation, something all to familiar from his times spent with Roy.

Dick pinches and rolls his nipples until they're purple and sore, every light brush of Dicks fingers a tortuous sensation. He tries his best to stifle any whimper or moan that climbs up his throat but the muffled noises he makes only seem to excite the alpha more. "Imagine how cute you'll be once your tits are nice and round with milk." Dick purrs into his neck, continuing to pluck roughly at Jason's piercings. One of Dicks hands travels lower snaking towards the edge of his pants. Jason tries to squirm away but only manages to pull on the hand that's still playing with a barbell. He can't help the whine that makes its way from his throat.

Dicks hand travels down unimpeded, gripping the base of his half hard cock. The bastard forcefully strokes his weeping cock, the pathetic amount of pre dribbling from his prick minimally easing the painful strokes. Jason clenches his teeth in pain. Dick playfully teasing the slit of Jason's cock. "What no piercing here, I thought you'd have a matching set." Dick none to gently shoves Jason's pants the rest of the way down. Exposing Jason's dripping cunt to the cool night air. Dick caresses his folds in a mockery of care.

"Can't believe you hid this from us the whole time." The bastards words sound chipper but an underlying rebuke makes Jason want to cower away. The tell tale sound of a zipper being undone sends jolts of fear down his spine, he bucks back against Dick trying to head butt him. Teeth clamp around the back of his neck, threatening to break skin if he continues. Jason has no choice but to still, fearing what comes next.

The hot throb of Dicks cock pulsates between his legs. Slick from his cunt slowly dripping down coating the thing. Dick nudges his member teasingly at Jason's hole. Oh god he can't be thinking of putting it in?! There's no way the pitiful amount of slick he's producing will be enough to ease the passage. He tries to whine in protest, Dick picks up on his distress and just chuckles darkly. "You've been bad Jay, lying to us, hiding your pretty body from us, you need to be punished." Jason shakes his head in denial babbling nonsense in protest. Dick slowly, tortuously thrusts his massive cock inside of Jason's tight passage. Jason feeling every horrible inch of that bastard splitting him apart.

He thinks he screams but can't tell if that's him or the horrible screeching noise in his head. The steady trickle of liquid from his cunt more than likely blood, he thinks he felt something tear he's not sure. Mercifully Dick reaches his end, the pressure on his womb indicating Dick can go no further. Jason sobs openly, hoping that someone comes to rescue him. The purr he feels on the back of his neck makes him feel sick to his stomach. "You feel so good wrapped around my cock like this, wish I could keep you like this forever!"

The horrible agony starts again, Dick setting a brutal pace that Jason can't keep up with. A hand strokes his flaccid cock in tandem with Dick's violent thrusts. An almost complete juxtaposition to Dick's painful fucking. He feels the lines between pain and pleasure start to blur, the detached feeling of his body being thoroughly wrecked by Dick only a vague feeling next to the sudden heat that courses through his body.

Idly he notes he's going into an emergency heat, his bodies way of trying to stop itself from being completely destroyed by the intrusive Alpha. He feels excess amount of slick leak from his abused cunt, a cry of delight echoing from Dick at the ease he can now enter Jason with. Distantly he feels Dicks knot catch on his rim forcing its way inside as Dick finally finds his release. The feeling of Dicks knot stuffing him makes him feel oddly happy. His omega brain registering it as a sign that he's finally been fully accepted into the pack as his rightful omega status. 

"You're all mine Jason!" The sharp press of teeth on his neck is interrupted by the terrifying growl of a challenging Alpha. Dick violently gets thrown off Jason, his knot painfully pulling out of Jason's wrecked cunt. Jason slumps bonelessly to the ground. Blearily mourning the loss of Dick's Alpha cock. The sounds of a brutal fight reach his ears, his half muddled mind not comprehending what's happening, or the danger that could be upon him.

The sudden feeling of hands on the back of his neck makes him thrash in surprise. A low familiar rumbling purr quickly soothes his broken form. Deft hands easily remove his useless helmet. The comforting scent of Alpha surrounds him, only soured by his own scents of pain and distress.

" _B- Bruce_? _"_

.....

**Author's Note:**

> Oof poor Jason, this ones pretty nasty wow not originally planned that way but oh well. Can't promise Bruce will make it better though...
> 
> Decided to break this into multiple parts mainly because editing sucks _balls!_ and not in the fun way. ;)  
> Also I have way to many things I need to finish at the moment. Curse my poor time management skills and whack sleeping schedule.
> 
> We are just going to pretend I posted this on time ok? :) I promise I'll get the next one out on time.
> 
> Anyway... Uh thanks for reading! the fucking terror I had posting the first fic was unbelievable. _Like damn bitch! calm down you're posting ameture written batman porn on the internet it's not life or death if people don't like it._ I got excited that it said 5 people looked at my work so yeh. I'm easy to please I guess? Validate me please? (I'm just kidding but kudos and comments really butter my beans if you catch my drift >;3 but not a necessity lol)
> 
> Scream at me on [Tumblr](https://kiweeper.tumblr.com/) if you wish.


End file.
